


mark me as yours.

by jcebum, thirdscventh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, but theyre really /side/, like jjp yugbam wonhui and mincheol, quite a few side pairings, virgin mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/pseuds/thirdscventh
Summary: in which Jackson finally marks Mark ashis, and himself asMark's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! just a friendly reminder that the side pairings in the tags are really _side_. also, if you don't like anything listed in the tags, please don't read this! thank you, and enjoy reading!

“Hello there, beautiful,” an alpha greets with a flirtatious tone, smirking slightly.

“Excuse me?” Mark asks, feeling the slightest bit offended by his tone.

“Perfect, aren’t you? Unmated pretty little omega,” the alpha continues, winking as he scans Mark up and down. “Bet you’ll like it better with me, won’t you? Leave that shitty alpha boyfriend of yours for me, hm, what do you say?”

“Are you seriously trying to flirt with _my_ omega right now?” Jackson snarls, appearing from the other side of the hallway, standing upright from leaning against a wall just seconds earlier.

“Ah, but I don’t think he was yours to begin with. Isn’t that right, baby?” the alpha asks, smirking as he grabs ahold of Mark’s wrists.

“Hey! Let go of me,” Mark says with furrowed brows, trying to get the alpha’s hold off of him, but alas, an alpha’s strength is way stronger than an omega’s.

Jackson growls at this. “ _Get your filthy hands off my omega_.”

“Are you deaf?” the alpha asks, laughing in amusement. “He’s _clearly_ unmated, so your title of a ‘boyfriend’ means _absolutely nothing_ in this context.”

“You’re wrong,” Jackson snaps, moving closer to the alpha. “He’s my _fucking_ boyfriend-”

“ _Enough_ ,” Jaebum snarls, getting in-between the two raging alphas. “Dude, just back off. He’s clearly taken, even if he’s still unmated.”

“Let him decide, then,” the alpha challenges, smirking.

“As if I’d ever go with you,” Mark says, wrapping his arms around Jackson’s neck. “I’m _his_ , as he is _mine_.”

“Suit yourself, but don’t come running to find me when he dumps you,” the alpha finally says, slightly huffing as he walks away unhappily from the three.

“Baby, why don’t you sit with the others first? I need to talk to Jaebum hyung for a while,” Jackson says as Mark nods, smiles, and pecks his lips quickly before walking towards their other friends.

“...Hyung, he _does_ have a point,” Jackson mutters after a while, causing Jaebum to cross his arms and raise an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Jaebum asks.

“Mark’s still unmated, and to call him mine, it doesn’t really make sense, because for as long as he’s unmated, he isn’t bound to anyone yet,” Jackson explains, heaving a deep sigh.

“Remember the keyword, Jackson,” Jaebum reminds him. “Yet. He isn’t bound to anyone _yet_.”

“And what good comes from that, exactly?” Jackson asks.

“Stay by his side until his heat comes. Once it does, he’ll need an alpha he can trust to be bound to him for forever,” Jaebum says. “In other words, he’ll need _you_.”

“We don’t know that.” At this, Jaebum scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t forget what I’ve told you,” Jaebum reminds him before placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, the others are waiting for us.”

Jackson and Jaebum walk side-by-side together to their group of friends, immediately being greeted by three omegas, one other alpha as well as one beta.

“Finally, hyungs! I was wondering when you’d show up,” Youngjae says aloud.

“Yeah, sorry. Just had to talk to Jackson for a while,” Jaebum replies before pecking Jinyoung on his lips. “How were your previous classes, baby?”

“Mm, it was fine,” Jinyoung mumbles a bit, smiling softly. “How was yours?”

“Oh my God, too much parental display of affection. This is gross on so many levels,” Bambam complains, scrunching up his nose.

“Oh shut it, Bam. We all know you and Yugyeom do even naughtier things when you’re alone.” At this, everyone at the table - save for Bambam - start laughing.

“At least we don’t show it publicly,” Yugyeom says, sticking his tongue out childishly.

“Oh really? So you’re telling me that you aren’t holding Bambam’s hand right now?” Jinyoung asks with a playful glint in his eyes, laughing as the youngest at the table starts blushing a bit.

“Anyway, I found this really good game online! It just released this morning and- _wait_ , do you guys smell that?” Youngjae asks, eyes widening a bit. “I mean, I’m a beta, so I can’t smell these things strongly like alphas do, but _holy shit_ , Mark hyung. You’re in heat?!”

The air surrounding the table becomes heavier, the scent of an omega’s first heat lingering fresh. Mark lets out a little whimper when he feels his own body getting hotter as every minute passes.

“Damn, who’s in heat?” Jackson hears a voice think out loud, turning his head to the left to see him standing not that far from their table. He figures that he must be an alpha, considering the way he seems to struggle against the scent.

“Junhui!” Another man, who Jackson figures is an omega, says as he runs towards this Junhui guy, wrapping his arms around one of the guy’s bicep. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Wonwoo, fuck, the fucking _smell_. He must be unmated,” Junhui hisses, curling his hands into fists.

“Ah, is that so? Luckily, you’re _mated_ with _me_ already. Now let’s go,” Wonwoo says as he drags Junhui away. 

“Oh my God.” Jackson turns to his right this time to see yet another alpha near his table, and he seems to be mated too, but just a little overwhelmed by the smell.

“Seungcheol hyung! Are you leaving me?” a tall omega asks, whining to his alpha.

“No, Mingyu-yah, but _that_ smell-” the Seungcheol guy responds, inching closer to their table.

“Seungcheol hyuuuung! You’re mated with _me_! Don’t you love me?” Mingyu retorts back, pout evident on his face as he grabs on to his alpha’s hand tightly.

“I do, baby. I’m sorry, let’s go,” Seungcheol says, intertwining his hands with his omega’s as they leave the cafeteria.

“M-Mark hyung,” Yugyeom stutters, his hold on Bambam’s hand getting tighter. Bambam immediately jumps onto his lap and peppers kisses all over Yugyeom’s face, not caring if people would call him a hypocrite after complaining about PDA.

Jaebum groans, closing his eyes shut to try and distract himself from the smell. Soon enough, Jinyoung straddles him on his lap, his arms around Jaebum’s neck whilst the latter’s own arms wrap around the former’s waist. Jaebum buries his face deeper into Jinyoung’s neck, inhaling his omega’s scent while the latter strokes the former’s locks.

“J-Jackson,” Mark whimpers out, gripping his shirt tightly. “I-I feel really _hot_.”

Jackson visibly gulps at this. “Mark-”

“ _Jackson_ ,” Mark whimpers again with tears in his eyes, this time holding onto Jackson’s jacket. “It _hurts_.”

“Baby, hold on,” Jackson gruffs out, standing before bending down a bit to carry Mark bridal-style in his arms. His boyfriend immediately wraps his arms around his neck, letting out soft whimpers from his mouth here and there.

Jackson runs with Mark in his arms towards the dorm they all share together. Mark starts whining again, one of his arms unwrapping themselves from Jackson’s neck to touch the choker he himself is currently wearing.

“J-Jackson, I feel so hot,” Mark whines. “This ch-choker’s making me h-hotter.”

“Yien,” Jackson warns slowly.

“ _Jiaer_ ,” Mark moans as he plays a little with his choker, pulling it and letting go so it’ll make contact with his skin.

As soon as Jackson smells at least three other alphas roaming in the streets near them, he quickens his running pace. Finally, after what feels like hours, they reach their dorm.

Jackson chucks his bag somewhere in the living room as he kicks off his own shoes carelessly, before proceeding to chuck Mark’s shoes off as well. Jackson immediately runs into their shared room and throws Mark onto the bed before he moves quickly to lock the door. He climbs on top of Mark hurriedly, the latter’s breathing growing more erratic as the seconds pass. Mark lets out a soft whine when Jackson’s clothed knee comes in contact with his clothed inner thigh.

Jackson leans downwards to kiss Mark, and the latter meets him halfway. He licks at Mark’s bottom lip, and he happily lets the former in. Somewhere in-between heated kisses and erratic movements, Mark manages to strip down completely naked whilst Jackson still has his boxers on.

Mark moans and pushes Jackson, switching their position. Jackson’s laying down on his back on the bed while Mark’s straddling him. Mark mewls as he repeatedly grinds his ass against Jackson’s clothed erection. Jackson groans lowly, his dick getting harder from Mark’s motions as well as Mark’s scent that’s driving him absolutely _crazy_.

“ _Fuck_ , Yien.” And the next thing Mark knows is that they’ve changed positions once more. Mark’s laying on his stomach while Jackson’s on top of him, trying to remove his boxers quickly, throwing them aside somewhere in the room.

“ _J-Jackson_ ,” Mark whimpers loudly as Jackson’s index finger circles around his hole, the finger already coated by some of Mark’s slick.

“Shh baby, it’ll be alright soon,” Jackson coaxes him.

“P-Please, Jiaer,” Mark whimpers, throwing his head back as Jackson covers his fingers with more slick before inserting two inside.

Mark grips the bedsheets tightly and shuts his eyes close, the feeling of Jackson’s two fingers inside of his hole overwhelming him a bit. He whines again, because it _fucking hurts._

“I know, baby. I know,” Jackson shushes him, inserting another finger in, causing Mark to moan loudly.

“I-It still _hurts_ ,” Mark cries out, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes as he looks to the back to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

“I know, baby. I know,” Jackson repeats again, thrusting his fingers deeper and faster into Mark’s hole.

“ _M-More_!” Mark shakily moans out.

“Fuck, Yien. I can’t hold back anymore,” Jackson groans, taking his fingers out and lining his dick with Mark’s hole instead.

“N-No, _J-Jackson_!” Mark lets out a sound between a scream and a loud whimper as Jackson enters him in one swift thrust, his slick doing a great job as their lube. Jackson curses under his breath, because goddammit, Mark feels so fucking _tight_ and _warm_ , that it just feels so unreal.

Jackson grips Mark’s hips with his rough hands, the latter moaning into his pillow. Jackson immediately starts thrusting into Mark with a fast speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin as well as loud moans and groans serving as the background music.

“Jackson,” Mark cries out, his hands tightly gripping the bedsheets. “It _hurts_.”

At that, Jackson immediately stops his movements completely. He flips Mark over so that he’s now laying down on his back, breathing quite erratically. Jackson can see the great amount of fear that Mark has in his eyes, because even though he’s in heat, it’s also his first time, and Jackson doesn’t want to break him.

“Shh, baby,” Jackson shushes, kissing Mark softly. “It’s going to feel better soon, I promise.”

Mark shakily smiles up at Jackson, simultaneously trying to even out his breathing into a calmer pace. Jackson brushes his bangs to the side, before wiping one of Mark’s tears that the latter didn’t realize he had shed.

“It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay, Yien,” Jackson reassures him. “I _won’t_ hurt you.”

“...I know,” Mark softly mumbles after a while, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he’d held.

“Now baby, tell me if it hurts, okay?” Jackson says, Mark nodding faintly before the former starts moving. Mark holds onto Jackson’s shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into them just slightly as he _tries_ his best to maintain eye contact with him.

Jackson moves slowly at first, still being cautious and careful with Mark, before the latter whispers the word he actually wanted to hear. “Faster.”

And so, Jackson does just that. He moves his hips a little quicker, angling his thrusts so he could reach Mark’s prostate deeply. Mark moans loudly when Jackson hits him _right there_ , his fingers creating crescents onto Jackson’s skin, causing him to groan.

“Fuck, _Yien_ ,” Jackson moans lowly, noticeably picking up his speed.

“J-Jiaer,” Mark stutters, because Jackson increased his speed without any warning. It felt good though, _really fucking good_ , so Mark doesn’t complain. Instead, his grip on Jackson’s shoulders tighten and gradually, his moans get louder too.

“Fuck, you feel so goddamn good around me, Yien. _So goddamn good_ ,” Jackson groans, angling his hips a bit to the side to thrust deeper into Mark.

“F-Fuck, Jackson,” Mark moans, warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach. “I-I’m close.”

“Fuck, baby, me too,” Jackson says, feeling his knot getting bigger, causing Mark to scream in pain mixed with pleasure.

“Shit, baby, I’m sorry-” Mark cuts Jackson’s words off with a soft kiss on his lips as well as a small smile.

“It’s okay, Jackson. I love you.” It’s Mark’s turn to reassure Jackson now. “Knot me, mark me as yours. I want you as my alpha. I want you as _mine_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jackson curses under his breath, his hands moving to grip at Mark’s thighs that had already wrapped themselves around Jackson’s waist a few moments ago. “I love you, so much. I love you.”

Jackson moves one of his hands to tug at Mark’s neglected cock, all flushed and pink and _pretty_. Mark moans, getting closer to his release with each stroke, tug, as well as thrust. In no time, Mark finally comes, white streaking out and onto Jackson’s hand as well as both of their chests. Jackson groans as his knot grows again, while Mark lets out a shaky high-pitched moan.

“C-Come for me, Jiaer,” Mark encourages, hugging Jackson’s waist with his legs tighter. “Come inside me, _knot_ me, mark me as yours- Fuck, Jackson, just _come_.”

Mark screams in pain mixed with pleasure once more as Jackson simultaneously sinks his teeth into his neck and releases his knot inside him, forever marking him as _his_. Mark feels so warm, so _full_ and so goddamn fucked out. Once Jackson stops biting Mark, he rests their foreheads against each other, both of them feeling out of breath.

“I love you,” Mark breathes out, closing his eyes.

“I love you too, and I guess we’re going to be stuck for a while,” Jackson says, chuckling slightly.

Jackson lays down onto the bed, right next to Mark. He’s resting on his side, Mark as well, and Jackson’s knot is still inside him. Jackson wraps his arms around Mark’s waist, and Mark gradually snuggles closer to the alpha - _his_ alpha. It feels so good and so _right_ to be able to call each other theirs officially, with their titles _and_ an eternal bond.

When the rest of them finally come home, they aren’t surprised to smell sex around the whole dorm. Although the others complain and whatnot and Jackson apologizes for the both of them, neither really feel guilty, because they’re finally each other’s half. _Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments/constructive critics if you want to, because they're highly appreciated. thank you for reading! <3


End file.
